


Anger

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, it's Jill/Haar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Jill thinks the heartache has subsided, it finds away to hit her once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Jill Fizzart is, for all intents and purposes, a very calm and rational person. Sometimes she gets caught up in excitement and forgets herself, but she usually manages a way out of it. Very few things truly get to her, but Haar knows that there’s one button nobody should push, and when he has to he always feels terrible after.

He’s seen her anger motivate her, even if it did no damage. Her rage against the Mad King was notable, especially since Haar had to pull her away before she was killed. Later that night he held her as she sobbed about the cruelty of the war, how her father was stolen from her, and how in the end she hadn’t been able to avenge his death. They had fallen asleep in Haar’s bedroll, Jill curled up against him and his shirt soaked with her tears, followed by many sympathetic looks the next morning. Without the constant threat of battle, there was nothing to keep Jill from dwelling on her father’s death.

The next three years pass in relative peace. Sometimes she still cries at night, sometimes she still screams into her pillow. But for the most part things are peaceful. She finds her purpose again as Daein struggles to regain its freedom from Begnion. The anger starts to fade and after a while she realizes that she’s put it behind her.

Until they reach the final floor of the Tower of Guidance.

Sephiran mocks and taunts her, and Haar’s shouts go unheard over the blood pounding in her ears. All she knows is the raw hatred for the man standing before her. She doesn’t see the sadness in his eyes or the tired lines of his face. She misses the signs of a man who has lived a hundred lifetimes and wants to die. Instead she wants to take her axe and cut him to pieces, to see if it will ease the ache in her heart.

When they finally defeat Ashera and leave the tower, Haar sticks close to her, noting that the tears have started again. He says nothing until they are in their tent.

“He was provoking you, you know.”

She looks up at him, his image blurry. “I hated him so much.”

“He wanted you to hate him. He wanted to die, and if he had to make us hate him, then he would do whatever it took. No doubt he knew that your father’s death would be a way to get you riled up.”

“It’s because of him that my father is dead!”

“Commander Shiharam died because he made a choice,” Haar corrects. “He was a soldier. It was how he lived, it was how he died.”

“Shut up!” Jill screams. She knows Haar speaks the truth, that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

“Maybe he died sooner than he wanted, but as a soldier he knew the risks. He knew that every time he went out, there was a chance he wouldn’t come back.” Haar crouches in front of where Jill is sitting on her cot. “Jill, you know the risks as well as any of us. I had thought that you had accepted them as well.”

“It’s not fair, Haar!” Jill sobs as her body pitches forward. Haar catches her and holds her as she cries. He’s gotten rather used to this over the last three years. “His death was pointless! There was no honor in it!”

“I know, Jill, I know,” he soothes as he rubs her back. “Ashnard’s invasion of Crimea caused a lot of pointless deaths. You’re not the only one who lost a father in that war.”

She sniffles before nodding. “I know. I know. But why does it feel so personal?”

“Like I said, Sephiran was trying to make us hate him in the end,” Haar says quietly. “He was deliberately trying to push people’s buttons. If what Yune said was true, he was already a few thousand years old. No doubt death was a blessing for him. Imagine how much he’s suffered. In the end all he wanted was the eternal peace of death.”

“Why are you so logical?” she pouts.

Haar manages a half-smile as he brushes Jill’s bangs from her eyes. “Well somebody has to be. This army is full of crazy hot-heads. They need a few more of us level headed soldiers to keep everything from going to hell.”

Jill tries to stop the watery laugh but can’t, so she leans forward, pressing her forehead against Haar’s. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Any time, Jill. Any time.” 


End file.
